


Like A Virgin

by awholenewlevelofcharming



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut, very shitty written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholenewlevelofcharming/pseuds/awholenewlevelofcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis experience their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where this came from. 
> 
> i was listening to 'Like A Virgin' (I was watching tonights Grey's Anatomy and the song came on and i just - idk) the smut is shit. this is shit. i suck.
> 
> theres no caps in this fic - also, go follow my [tumblr](http://wemetinthetoilets.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> feedback is appreciated and makes me extremely happy (just fyi hehe) 
> 
> happy reading!

harry thinks louis is beautiful.

although harry is sixteen and louis is about to turn nineteen in three days - they don't think it's weird. louis voices his worries aloud though, discussing that he needs harry to be sure. he doesn't want to force him into anything he doesn't want to do, but harry, all wide eyed and green, _so green_ , promises louis that if he were to lose it anytime soon - it'd be to him.

"how's your steak, love?" louis asks quietly from across the candle-lit table; louis and harry had planned a romantic evening for just the two of them. and by 'romantic evening' - louis means when harry's mum is working late again and harry's sister, gemma, is at her friends home but that's how romantic it's gonna get and he won't apologize for it. he feels guilty however, feeling like he should've gotten a hotel or something, but he just couldn't afford it right now - he knows harry'll love it either way.

harry looks up at him through thick lashes, a small blush forming on his apple cheeks. "it's great, lou. thank you."

louis makes a noise and hooks his ankle around harry's. he doesn't know why harry is being shy all of a sudden, knowing very well that he shouldn't be. harry swings their legs lightly and adds, "this is all perfect," he blushes again, biting his very baby pink lips, "i can't believe you did this whole thing while i was at work."

louis nods; harry had another late shift at the bakery and louis thought it was the perfect time. they had discussed that they wanted to do it sometime this week and harry agreed excitedly - nervously, but excitedly as well and, that's okay, right? louis sighed quietly, suddenly feeling very nervous. "hey," he hears harry chirp from across the table. "i'm finished, are you?"

louis nods again and sits up from his seat and grabs harry's plate, heading back into the kitchen to dump it in the sink - he'll help harry clean later (harry's mum, anne, would have harry's head if there was dirty plates in the kitchen). harry grabs louis' hands and tangles their fingers, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. louis' back is against the counter, feeling harry behind him so closely that he could _hear_ harry's soft breaths leaving his lips. harry wraps his arms around louis' middle, nuzzling his face in his neck and louis sighs contently, murmurs a soft, "ready for a bath?"

harry nods happily, gives louis one last kiss on his neck before pulling him with him up the stairs. 

when harry reaches the last step, he backsteps a bit, eyes growing wide as he sees what's in front of him.

there are rose pedals leading from the top step into the washroom, and harry wants to giggle at the _sappiness_ leaking off louis right now. louis sees the way harry's lips twitch and rolls his eyes, wrapping his arms around him and pushes him towards the washroom, hands still around his middle. "make fun of me all you want," louis whispers. "'s still romantic."

"very romantic," harry agrees quietly, and watches as louis lights another candle. "this is great lou, you're great."

harry watches as a blush creeps up louis' neck, "i just want tonight to be perfect for you."

"it is," harry reassures, fingers brushing up louis' spine as he fills the bathtub with water. "it's already perfect."

"take a bath with me?"

harry nods, anything for louis, and slowly unzips his tight jeans. his curls are ratty, askew, and he's exhausted, but louis is _louis_ and he wanted everything he could offer. they had planned this for awhile too, louis wanting to wait at least a few more months but harry had whined, 'but lou, we've been dating for almost a year and a half - it's time.' and louis couldn't say no to harry's pout.

when harry is stark naked in front of his lover, he realizes the tub is full and he gingerly gets in. louis is quick to join him, feeling harry's eyes on him - causing his body to flush a bright red. 

harry thinks louis is beautiful.

harry's eyes trail down louis' body, his sun-kissed skin and bright blue eyes that are sparkling with anticipation, excitement and also a glint of nervousness. he sees the light chest hair that louis' body gives, sees the happy trail from his abdomen to his length. and yeah, louis is kind of perfect.

louis sits behind him, harry slotting in between his thighs and resting his head on louis' shoulder - it isn't awkward and it doesn't feel awkward and harry is grateful. although louis and harry have seen each other naked before - been best mates since they were four and six, so obviously - this feels different, it feels more _intimate_. his fingers trace little patterns in louis' thigh as louis presses a soft gentle kiss to harry's shoulder blade. "you're beautiful," he whispers in harry's pale skin and harry bites back a smile.

"you're amazing," harry whispers back. "perfect. beautiful, sexy, curvy - just bloody amazing."

louis hums quietly and kisses up harry's neck, and harry feels peaceful - he feels relaxed in louis' arms, all worries from earlier drifted - he feels high, like louis is his high and he's never coming down, never getting enough. harry takes a deep calming breath before shifting his body only slightly. "y'know, i never thought i'd be loosing my virginity to you."

louis snorts. "why because we've known each other since, like, forever?" 

harry nods, gives him a look before continuing. "like, i just - weird, don't you think? weird because i never thought we'd end up together."

"hazza," louis giggles. "we always acted like a couple - you were my first boy kiss, y'know."

harry frowns at that, new information to him. " _boy_?"

"yes," louis pokes harry's disappearing dimple, before placing a gentle kiss to harry's temple. "i had kissed one girl before you."

"who?" harry asks curiously - he is _not_ jealous of something that happened years ago - definitely not.

"hannah." louis answers easily and _oh_ \- harry should've figured. they dated for a whole three months before louis showed up at harry's house with tears in his eyes, telling harry that he think he might be gay and that harry can't hate him because he's all he's got left and harry just giggled and told him that it was okay because he thinks he's gay too.

"oh." is all that comes out of harry's mouth, relaxing in louis' gentle touches around and along harry's back - down his spine and up again, harry think he might die.

at least he'll die happily.

"you ready, my sweet angel?" louis nips at harry's earlobe and harry bites back a groan. his weakness. "lets get out of the tub before we get all wrinkly. heaven knows i don't want to see that yet. not anytime soon."

harry giggles, but follows louis' instructions. harry realizes they'd been in the tub longer than half an hour, because his fingertips were already starting to get a bit wrinkly. he doesn't bother to wrap a towel around his body, opens the door and runs to his bedroom and louis following shortly after.

they erupt in a fit of giggles once they realize they have no reason to be running - however, it is a funny sight to see, both of them butt naked and walking around harry's mums house like it's nothing. harry locks the door as louis lights _more_ candles and shifts _more_ rose pedals off of the bed. it made a heart and harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes - feeling a blush creep up his bloody cheeks. louis was such a _sap_ when it came to harry.

harry is on the edge of the bed when louis is done lighting the candles and louis knocks harry's knees with his own so he can easily slide in between them. he grabs harry's cheeks and his thumb brushes across it, suddenly very nervous. "you sure you're ready, harry?"

"i am," harry looks up at him, breathing come out in short little spurts. "please, lou."

louis nods and walks back to his overnight bag, pulling out a few bottles of lube and a condom or two (just in case) and putting them on the nightstand beside them. he goes back in between harry's legs and cups one of his cheeks, murmuring how beautiful he is and how lucky he is before leaning down and brushing their lips together. it's slow and romantic - it's wonderful and louis tries to hold back a few tears that are threatening to spill over. "i love you," he whispers against harry's lips. "i love you so much, harry..."

harry licks into louis' mouth, his hands coming up to rest of louis' bare hips. "i love you too," harry whispers back as he's pulling away. "you're everything, louis - you're amazing and everything i could ask for -"

louis doesn't let him finish, gently pushing him back on the bed and kissing him softly. he bites his bottom lip just a gently and receives a little sharp breath from the curly boy beneath him. louis' straddling his waist now, nipping down his jaw and hears harry's breathing accelerate, feeling his heartbeat pick up. louis' hands run down harry's bear skin, before kissing down his jawline, down to his neck and leaving little lovebites all the way down his collarbone. 

"you sure, har-"

"lou." harry interrupts, and his eyes are wild. "i'm absolutely fucking sure, okay? please just, please -"

"okay," louis nods at him, cupping his cheek again before leaning down and kissing him again, pulling away and seeing that harry's lips are swollen from the kissing and biting - and _fuck_ louis thinks he's _sososo_ beautiful. breathtaking. so he tells him, "so pretty baby," his hands trail down harry's little tummy, his body not fully developed as much. "so beautiful." his hands stop at harry's waist, before his face is leaving small wet kisses down harry's tummy and looks up through his lashes when he sees harry sniffle a giggle. louis forgot harry was ticklish.

louis giggles and mutters an apology, looking down at his length and _fuck_ \- this boy was going to destroy him. he really was. "m'not gonna suck you off," louis says quietly, and sees the pout harry is about to give him and quickly adding, "because i'm gonna do this the right way."

harry looks at him for a few moments and lets his crazed mind control its self because _whatthefucklouisjustfuckingsuckmeoff_ and finally nods, letting louis take control. louis is moving past his hips now, eyes never leaving harry's face. he nudges harry to open his legs more, and sticks his tongue out, swiping across harry's hole. harry lets out a squeal. 

"m'sorry!" harry says once louis startles back. "m'sorry, that just - i - oh god," harry blushes. "that tickled."

louis smiles at him gently, kissing the inside of harry's thigh before whispering, "i'll warn you next time - this is my warning."

harry nods and sits up on his elbows, watching with bright curious green eyes as the feather-haired boy sticks his tongue out again, swirling it around and harry lets out a shuddery breath as the rest of his body betrays him, shuddering as well. louis grips harry's thighs again, tightly, his small little hands barely wrapping around them, and licks from his tight little hole all the way to harry's balls.

harry think he might die. he didn't realize he was holding his breath until he lets out a very _loud_ one from above louis, a small grunt.

louis smirks up at him and reaches by his head for the lube. "another warning baby, i'll be nice and slow - i won't make it hurt baby, i promise. i promise i'll try and make it easy for you."

harry nods and gulps but trusts louis, watching again with curious eyes as louis slicks his fingers with the lube harry had gotten from the store. louis licks his lips before kissing the inside of harry's thighs again, his free hand rubbing up the other one as his finger rubs around harry's hole and harry yelps (because it's something _different_ ) but motions for louis to continue. "so pretty baby," louis whispers again, slowly and carefully rubbing around further, eyes never leaving harry's face - harry has his bottom lip in between his teeth, his eyebrows furrowed together. "you're such a good boy, baby. such a beautiful, gorgeous boy. i love you, i love you so much."

harry lets out a low groan when louis' finger is finally in, his hips bucking up for _anything_ more - he - he wants more. he needs it. louis' finger curls upward and harry lets out another sound - another sound that goes straight to louis' cock. "such a good boy," louis whispers again, lips latching on to harry's hip as he continues to move his finger. "you're so pretty like this, all out and open - so beautiful, my sweet angel."

harry huffs out a, "please lou," and louis carefully adds another finger, scissoring and kissing harry's body gently, softly, like silent whispers across his body. harry lets out a shuddery breath because this wasn't something he was used to, but he trusted louis and it honestly wasn't that bad - it actually felt great. when louis has three fingers in, he rocks up on his knees, bum in the air and whispers against harry's neck, "you ready baby?"

harry lets out a shaky, "yeah." and louis is immediately ripping open the condom that once was on the nightstand. slicking his length up with extra lube. his length is lined up and he slowly, very carefully, inserts it. harry lets out a loud grunt. "you okay, baby?" louis asks worriedly, kissing his cheeks, his eyelids, and his nose. 

"move," harry whispers. "slowly, but - just - please." louis obeys, slowly moving inch by inch, biting his lip from moaning because _fuck_ harry is so tight, so _pretty_ , him laid out like this, his eyes squeezed shut tightly and eyebrows dipped together, a form of sweat on his forehead. once louis' is all the way in, he hesitates before thrusting out and in again. harry moans, louder, letting out a breathy, "fuck!"

"so perfect," louis whispers again through a moan, thrusting again and watching as harry's curls fan across his face. "you're so perfect baby."

"lou-" harry gasps, tears coming out of his eyes. "faster - please - i -"

louis nods and latches his lips onto harry's neck again, thrusting faster and gripping his hips - one hand on harry's length and pumping lazily. harry lets out a moan every single time louis thrusts, every single time louis pumps and louis is _so close_. harry grips the bedsheets around them, his teeth sucking in his bottom lip again, and his other hand scratching up louis' spine and lets his ankles hook behind louis' back. "lou - lou, m'gonna -"

louis hums quietly and thrusts a bit faster (but also just as gentle) quickening his speed with harry's cock in his hand. "lou - fuck - i - m'gonna - oh - louisssssss!"

watching harry orgasm will be the death of him, he decides just as he comes along with harry - spurts of harry's come landing on harry's stomach. louis gasps and his toes curl - but he doesn't stop until harry's crying out and body shaking. louis slips out (gently) and ties the condom up with a tissue, before cleaning up harry. harry looks wrecked, his curls askew and lips bitten swollen. "hazza, baby?" louis pulls him into his arms. "you okay?"

"that was perfect," harry pants. "i love you." 

"i love you more, harry."

"louis?"

"yeah?"

"i probably won't be able to walk tomorrow."

louis giggles, kisses the top of harry's forehead and traces a small pattern on harry's bare hip as he pulls the covers around them. "that's okay, my sweet angel, i'll take care of you."

"lou?"

"yes, love?"

"did i - did i do okay?"

"you did perfect baby." louis murmurs. "you're perfect."

harry smiles quietly in his palm, before turning around to face louis and wrap his arms around his middle. he nuzzles his face in his neck before gently giving him a kiss. "you did perfect too." harry smirks. "you're perfect too."

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any mistakes - i will fix them later!


End file.
